


it still gives me a head rush when I hear your name

by t_hens



Series: wlw dnp [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (it's just weed), Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Recreational Drug Use, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: after a night out Dan and Phil indulge in a little something new, as well as each other.





	it still gives me a head rush when I hear your name

**Author's Note:**

> written for my wife <3
> 
> beta by [fourthingsandawizard](http://fourthingsandawizard.tumblr.com)

The sound of their front door unlocking and finally being able to slip her shoes off haphazardly to the side makes Phil sigh with relief. Dan is close behind her, muttering darkly about society's beauty standards and practically throwing her heels across the room.

Phil snorts and pulls her in close by her jacket. The margaritas they drank at the bar were made with the top shelf tequila that Dan likes, but that they never keep in the house, and she’s still feeling a bit floaty and loose.

“You know you don’t _have_ to wear heels right?” she asks, nosing into the crease of Dan’s neck where she smells the strongest of her perfume.

“Yeah, I _know_ that, but sometimes fashion is a sacrifice, Phil.”

“Mmm,” Phil hums and starts trailing kisses up and down her neck, making Dan’s body arch a little into her touch. “Besides, they make your ass look really nice.” She grabs a handful of the soft flesh of Dan’s behind, pressing their bodies closer.

“Why, Phil Lester! Are you objectifying me?” She laughs as she says it, holding Phil close to her, but it still makes Phil gasp a little in realization and pull back.

“You’re right! I’m sorry. I shouldn’t do that without asking.”

Dan giggles and brings Phil’s hand back to her behind. “Don’t worry. If I didn’t like it, I would tell you.”

Phil nods and continues the work she had started on Dan’s neck. She knows sometimes their actions are consent enough, given all of their conversations and the length of their relationship, but it always makes her feel a pang of guilt whenever she rushes into things without checking with Dan first.

“Oh, I forgot! I got something from Martyn and Corn.” Dan pulls out a joint with a mischievous glint in her eye. 

Phil grins wide, the feeling contagious, and she plucks it from Dan’s extended hand. She nods and Dan leads her to the living room by her belt loops.

They pile onto the sofa and Dan searches for their candle lighter in the side table. Once she finally finds it, she scrambles back onto her position on the sofa, shedding her jacket and discarding it to the side quickly.

“You ready for this, Lester?”

Dan looks young and wild, her brown hair wavy and a bit frizzy. The silky black tank top she had worn under her jacket clings to her in the type of way that makes Phil’s fingers itch to slip it off of her. She gives Phil a brilliant smile and climbs onto her lap, holding the joint and lighter. Phil’s hands immediately find purchase on her thighs, slipping her fingers into the slits running all the way up her jeans, as high as where her pockets should be. Her skin is soft, as is the peach fuzz growing on her upper thighs, and Phil strokes at the milky skin absentmindedly.

“Mmm that’s nice.” Dan squeezes her legs around Phil’s hips and lets her head fall back to rest on her neck for a few seconds, just enjoying the soft touches.

After a moment she sits back up and makes eye contact with Phil, eyes a little hazy from the drinks and maybe a little from lust, too. She leans forward and plants a quick kiss on Phil’s lips, knowing that if she were to remain there, she wouldn't leave and the rest of their evening plans would be ruined.

Dan finally takes the joint and pinches the end between her lips, holding the flame of the lighter to the other end and taking a deep breath in. She holds it in her lungs for a second, then leans forward and presses her lips to Phil’s, letting the acrid smoke run down and fill her lungs. Phil holds it for as long as she can, but starts coughing after a second, feeling tears build in her eyes.

“Still can’t hang, huh?” Dan asks, a wicked smile on her face. 

She wiggles a little on Phil’s lap to get more comfortable and takes another drag. She lets the smoke stay longer this time and lets it out into the air into a smelly cloud above them.

Phil takes the joint from her fingers and takes a small drag on her own. She holds it in until she’s coughing again, but not as bad this time. The second drag leaves her feeling fuzzy. It’s a nice, floating feeling that makes her feel like her whole body is heavier and lighter all at once.

They trade it back and forth a few more times until it’s spent and Dan presses the end of it into a half empty water glass on the table. Phil lays back, letting the couch suck her into its warm comfort, and she grins goofily at Dan. She’s pulling her long hair up and off of her neck, giving Phil a lovely view of her long arms and still-covered breasts. Phil doesn’t grab or attempt more than she already is at Dan’s thighs, wanting to let Dan take the lead with what she’s comfortable with. 

Dan soon lets her hair drop back down and starts fiddling with the buttons on Phil’s flannel, slowly slipping one out of its slot and glancing at Phil questioningly. Phil just nods, head too heavy to make more of an effort, and watches as Dan undoes the buttons of her shirt, pressing soft kisses to each inch of skin that gets revealed. By the time her shirt is hanging loosely off of her shoulders, Phil is panting lightly and gripping onto Dan’s hair.

Dan stands up and makes Phil stand with her, helping Phil shrug off her flannel and discarding her own shirt, too. Phil presses their bodies together and kisses Dan deeply, loving the little sigh that escapes her. 

Kissing Dan had always been so much better than Phil ever imagined, even back when they first met and were both a little awkward and unsure about everything that had to do with being with another girl. Dan was everything she had ever wanted in a partner, and here they were, almost 10 years later, and Phil still couldn’t get enough.

Phil pulls them back down onto the couch, laying Dan down and hovering over her. She nips at Dan’s ear, pulling the simple silver hoop into her mouth and sucking. Dan arches into her, moaning low in her throat. She grasps onto Phil tight and pulls their faces together, licking into Phil’s mouth. 

Every touch and kiss feels elevated, Phil’s skin extra sensitive and nerves alight. Her brain moves a little sluggish, a second or two behind what was happening, so by the time she realizes Dan’s hand is on her waistband and is working on undoing her zip, Dan has already succeeded and is skating her fingers against Phil’s wet folds of skin. The touch is instantly too much, but somehow the best thing she’s ever felt in her life, a gasp leaving her and getting enveloped by Dan’s mouth.

Dan slips a finger inside, pressing against her walls, and almost immediately finding that little spot inside Phil that makes her flail around like she’s on fire. Dan pulls her in close, letting Phil’s weight rest against her, and works on easing a second finger in. Phil tries, but doesn’t quite succeed in staying in the moment and staying coherent enough to try and reciprocate; Dan knows just how to touch her so that all she can do is pant and whine, holding on to Dan for dear life.

It only takes a few more thrusts of Dan’s fingers inside and a brush or two of her thumb against Phil’s clit before she’s coming, body clenching around Dan’s fingers so hard she’s sure it’s painful. Dan slows her movements, but doesn’t pull her hand away, knowing Phil likes the tiny bits of aftershock that run through her after a good orgasm. 

She pulls away from Dan’s hand and kisses her fervently, wanting to immediately make her feel even half as amazing as Dan always makes her feel. Their tongues meet and slip in and out of each others mouths with the practiced ease of two people who have been kissing for nearly a decade.

Phil moves her way down Dan’s neck, biting and sucking lightly at the creamy skin laid out just for her. She takes one of her nipples in her mouth, licking it leisurely and giving it a light bite before moving to the other. The noises coming from Dan are nearly non-stop, a constant stream of whines, swear words, and encouragement for _more._ Phil obliges and makes her way to the soft skin of Dan’s tummy to give it a few soft kisses, unable to resist even though she knows it makes Dan roll her eyes. She pops the button of Dan’s stupidly tight jeans and works on sliding them off of her long legs, pulling down her plain black underwear next.

Phil takes her time kissing up Dan’s legs, giggling at the feeling of stubbly leg hair against her sensitive lips.

“Shut up,” Dan giggles back, head thrown back and eyes clamped shut. “I know I need to shave, I just haven’t wanted to.”

Phil kisses up a little higher, biting lightly at the untouched skin between her thighs.

“You know I don’t care about that,” Phil says, moving to Dan’s hips and pressing kisses there.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can you speed up the process here?” She sounds wrecked and Phil finally takes pity on her, pressing a finger against her clit and relishing in the soft sigh of pleasure that leaves Dan’s lips.

“Mmm,” Dan sighs, moving her hips against Phil’s fingers, fighting to put them in the exact right position. 

Phil removes it, but just long enough to slip it inside and press her tongue against Dan’s clit, circling it in the way that she knows will drive Dan wild. 

Phil has always loved this: touching and tasting everything that makes Dan, Dan. The softness of her skin, the way her perfume mixes perfectly with the scent of her. It always made Phil feel a little wild, a little rebellious to be touching another woman in such an intimate nature. For too long she had let the fear of wanting that feel too wrong and too different to let herself enjoy it, but she had done a lot of growing up and been to a lot of therapy, so that the only things that still existed in this time and space were the positive feelings. She didn’t have room in her life to love Dan the way she wanted _and_ feel the negative way being with a woman used to make her feel, so she worked hard to enjoy this, because she knew it was okay and there was absolutely nothing wrong with it.

Phil was lost in thought, the way she always got when she was high, so before she knew it, Dan’s thighs were trembling, her whole body tight like an arrow ready to released from a bow. Phil doubles her efforts, pressing her fingers a little further inside and swirling her tongue over Dan’s clit. She is rewarded with Dan’s high moan and tight grip on her hair.

“Uh, uh, uh. Oh, God! Phil, I’m coming! Oh!” 

Dan babbles and whines until she was spent, letting her body melt into the cushions. Phil removes her fingers and shuffles upwards so she was laying on top of Dan, nuzzling into her neck and peppering light kisses there.

“Should do that more often,” Dan slurs, rubbing her hand absentmindedly up and down Phil’s back.

“The sex or the weed?” 

Dan snorts, turning her head so that she was facing Phil and cupping her face, giving her a small kiss.

“The weed. We have sex all the time, dingus.”

Phil shrugs in agreement and yawns widely. “There’s only one problem with that: I’m starving now.”

They laugh together and sit up, making their way to the kitchen to find something to satisfy the munchies, their hunger for each other at least temporarily sated.

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from [this song](https://open.spotify.com/track/4PUWpNtDejQwwa80LjvxXl)
> 
> like/reblog on [tumblr](http://tobieallison.tumblr.com/post/182249165241/it-still-gives-me-a-head-rush-when-i-hear-your) if you like :)


End file.
